When you stood there
by Cafesitodeldia
Summary: Nico le conoce en una clase de arte a la que sólo va porque Rachel le obliga. —Oneshot, Nico/Alec. AU. Para Mel.


**Título:** When you stood there

**Fandom**: Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Mortal Instruments

**Pairing**: Nico/Alec.

**Disclaimer: **¿míos? No.

**Summary: **Nico le conoce en una clase de arte a la que sólo va porque Rachel le obliga. —Oneshot, Nico/Alec. AU. Para Mel.

**Nota**: y ahí estaba yo (jugando al god of war con zeus y prometeo, tbh) viendo work of art y de repente a los dos días ya tenía esto a medias (y se supone que lo que estaba escribiendo era nico/piper o alguna otra cosa, pero el punto es que esto no era). para mel porque sé que está ya bien pinche estresada con la escuela y me mandó una nota de voz diciéndome que «you should definitely write that shit _please_» y ¿cómo podía decirle que no a eso, a su dulce voz diciéndome groserías y a su incapacidad para poder decir definitely bien a la primera? también porque la amo y esas cosas, pero eso no importa(?). en mi defensa, soy un asco dibujando así que sshhh, hagan como que tiene sentido. esto es producto de lo mucho que he visto la televisión en estos días, tbh. gracias a leeh por betearlo o algo parecido.

* * *

:-:  
«When you stood there.

Just a heartbeat away»  
:-:

Le conoce en una clase de arte a la que sólo va porque Rachel le obliga (ella dice «Nico me acompañará» cuando se lo está contando a Piper, él trata de protestar, pero Rachel sólo lo ve y Nico realmente nunca ha sido bueno para decirle que no porque es _Rachel_, y es bastante convincente cuando quiere algo) y no tiene nada más que hacer.

Cuando Alec entra por la puerta, la mirada de Nico inmediatamente se dirige hacia él (ladeándose ligeramente en su asiento hacia un lado para evitar que el lienzo frente a él le tape), porque entra sonriendo y tiene los ojos más azules que nico haya visto en su vida o algo, y si Rachel le golpea en las costillas para llamar su atención y apuntar con sus ojos hacia la entrada (siendo medianamente _discreta_ por primera vez en su vida), también eso ayuda a que le preste atención. Intenta no quedarse viendo fijamente, porque lo que menos quiere es que él se dé cuenta y todo se vuelva incómodo, que si va a tener que estar en clase con él todos los días, no cree que pueda soportarlo (lo que menos quiere es que _Rachel_ se percate que quizá está le está viendo más de lo que debería porque eso equivaldría a que lo supiera todo el mundo).

Se remueve en su asiento, tratando de acomodarse de nuevo y puede ver de reojo cómo Rachel le observa, sonriendo y levantando sus cejas.

«Calla» dice Nico, y si se sonroja un poquito, es sólo su imaginación.

Todo sigue bien por un momento, Rachel le distrae y se burla un poco de él (a Nico le molestaría, pero se asegura de que nadie más se dé cuenta y lo cierto es que es gracioso porque es Rachel y le conoce perfectamente, sabe cómo hacerle reír y evitar que Nico se enoje con ella) y más personas comienzan a llegar.

La maestra es joven (más joven de lo que alguno creyó que sería, no puede tener más de sólo dos o tres años más que ellos) y pelirroja. Dice que su nombre es Clary como si eso no importara mucho y, sonríe y sus ojos brillan cuando les habla de lo que harán en las clases durante esas tres semanas; indica dónde pueden encontrar los materiales y que ella les dirá cuando necesiten algo adicional y todas esas cosas. Nico escucha a medias, tratando de mantener su vista fija en ella y no en Alec que se mantiene a su lado, no sentado frente a un lienzo como todos los demás.

Sonríe más ampliamente cuando les dice que van comenzar ya y Nico se relaja inmediatamente, la sola idea de dibujar, pintar, lo que sea, le mantiene calmado, porque él adora hacerlo. Rachel a su lado está igual, quieta al fin, con la mirada fija en Clary, esperando las indicaciones.

Clary dice anatomía como si no fuera nada, dice modelo señalando a Alec (con la camiseta desabrochada a medias) a su lado y es ahí cuando Nico se pierde un poquito (a Nico que extraña que comiencen inmediatamente con la anatomía, pero no se queja, no le molesta, que sabe lo básico ya, al menos, quizá es más por eso que Rachel le obligó a ir con ella, ahora que lo piensa).

Clary dice que posará desnudo para ellos y Nico tiene que volver su cabeza hacia Rachel para saber si ha escuchado bien, cuando la pelirroja le mira, pasando la lengua por su labio inferior mientras sonríe y mueve las cejas repetidamente, Nico sabe que sí, eso.

Nico no sabe si agradecer el poder verle todo lo que quiera con una excusa válida o preocuparse porque _desnudo_.

Alec tiene una bata cerca, y Nico está seguro de que no tendría que desnudarse ahí frente a todos ellos, se supone que debería de irse a otro lugar y volver con la bata y quitársela cuando Clary se lo dijera, que lo vio o leyó o algo en alguna parte. Pero nada, Alec termina de quitarse su camiseta, sus pantalones, dejándolos doblados en el piso, pegados a la pared junto a sus zapatos y demás cosas. Se queda sólo en ropa interior por un momento (Nico está seguro que Alec puede sentir la mirada de todos sobre él, porque Nico sabe no es el único que no puede dejar de tratar de memorizar las lineas de su espalda) antes de despojarse de su ropa interior y moverse al centro de el círculo hecho por los caballetes.

«Comiencen con líneas simples para guiarse. Concéntrense en un lugar en concreto y sigan con lo demás a partir de ahí» dice Clary, moviéndose entre ellos más por hacer algo, moverse, que porque realmente sea necesario. «Antes del final veré su progreso, no es necesario que lo terminen ahora, Alec estará con nosotros toda una semana» lo menciona sonriendo burlonamente hacia él y Alec tiene que contenerse con todas sus fuerzas para no hacerle un gesto no precisamente bonito.

(Pasó así. Jace lo convenció de hacer una apuesta bastante idiota que Alec supo desde el principio era una mala idea, pero Jace sabía qué decir y cómo decirlo para lograr que Alec hiciera lo que él quisiera. Jace sabía que Alec perdería, se aseguró de ello; que si no lograba que Alec ayudara a Clary tendría que hacerlo él y por más que le gustara exhibirse ante todos, la idea de estar parado sin moverse por más de una hora cada semana mientras varias personas le miraban, no le apetecía mucho.

Alec podía haberse negado si le hubiera importado o si tuviera una buena razón para negarse, pero lo cierto es que no le molestaba hacerlo, al parecer los años junto a Jace también le pegaron la falta de vergüenza.)

Nico toma su lápiz, sosteniéndolo contra el papel pero sin trazar nada todavía, observa la hoja en blanco primero porque es lo que siempre hace (no porque quiera evitar ver a Alec, claro que no). Ve a su lado, hacia Rachel que parece haberse olvidado de él y se apura a hacer trazos simples, para tener una base dónde trabajar. Nico sonríe, siempre le ha gustado observar a Rachel cuando dibuja, su frente se arruga y las caras que hace cuando está concentrada en algo siempre le hacen reír.

Pero no, basta, tiene que concentrarse en esto (esto no le traerá beneficio alguno, no le darán créditos, no aumentará sus notas, pero quiere ser bueno, quiere mejorar). Inhala y exhala, piensa en qué hacer primero. No comienza como todos porque no es así como él hace las cosas, comienza con su espalda porque es lo único que es capaz de ver con claridad en esos momentos, porque Alec está vuelto hacia le otro lado. No es difícil y una vez que comienza sólo puede concentrarse en eso.

Sólo se percata de que la clase está llegando a su fin porque Clary de repente está a su lado, casi recargando su barbilla en el hombro de Nico, para ver bien lo que ha hecho. Más que ver, siente cómo ella asiente, aprobando su trabajo. Le dice que está muy bien son media sonrisa y un brillo divertido en sus ojos.

Rachel casi lo tumba de donde está sentado cuando lo aparta para poder ver bien lo que hizo, su mano cubriendo la mayor parte de su cara y sus uñas casi picando uno de sus ojos.

Nico dice «Rachel, quita» pero ella no le hace caso, y cuando al fin se aparta es sólo para reír un poco y mirarlo con esa mirada que Nico a aprendido a temer.

«No» es lo primero que Nico le dice aunque no tiene ni idea si hará o dirá algo, pero como sea es una buena respuesta.

Rachel sólo le sonríe y se dirige hacia donde Alec está terminando de ponerse su camiseta. Nico se sorprende tanto que no cree ser capaz de moverse y ni siquiera puede seguir viendo sino que baja la mirada hacia su dibujo (¿y qué si de sus hombros pasó a su vértebra, su espalda? ¿y qué si tuvo el tiempo suficiente como para dibujar sus glúteos y piernas? ¿y qué si pudo comenzar con su cara aunque es posible que no estaba requerido que la dibujara?).

Nico se debate entre levantarse, ir hacia ella y sacarla arrastrando de ahí, amenazarla de alguna manera o quedarse ahí o irse de ahí sin ella (lo cual sería un problema ya que es ella quien le trajo y todo eso); pero enseguida vuelve a estar a su lado, sonriendo tanto que a Nico casi le da miedo.

«Su nombre es Alec, ten, de nada» dice, pasándole su teléfono (¿cuándo lo tomó? Nico realmente necesita prestar más atención a sus cosas). «Ahora vamos, tenemos que recoger algo para Percy»

Nico abre la boca sólo para volverla a cerrar, realmente no entiende nada (no quiere entenderlo porque si está en lo correcto, va a darle algo y no volverá nunca más a esa clase, no).

Rachel le pasa el brazo por su cuello, aprovechando que aún es más alta que él y comienza a hablarle de algo a lo que Nico no presta atención porque cuando pasan a su lado, Alec le sonríe, lento, pasando la lengua por sus labios en un gesto casi inconsciente.

(Ahora Nico realmente no podrá verlo sin sonrojarse.)


End file.
